Eragon in my imagination
by huggaholic
Summary: Well, it kind of sums it up itself...my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, Elvis Presley, or folk music (if I did there'd be a lot more frogs!). We good? Good. Let's get started!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, when Huggaholic was off school ill (yet a-bloody-gain), she was reading the Inheritance Cycle. Suddenly she stopped, murmured 'cheese…' and started to read again. After a minute or so, she looked up and found herself in the imagination part of her brain. It was pretty big, and she had plenty of room to walk around, and her head didn't even bang on the ceiling. In her imagination (or the Imagination Kingdom as it is now going to be called), she was Goddess Fluffy, and she ruled over everything she felt like at the time, so frogs, hugs, fluff and cheese were pretty high on her agenda.

She sat down on her throne (it was basically a HUGE carved frog, and she sat in its even bigger open mouth) and looked around at her kingdom. There was a neon pink and black stripy carpet, the walls were painted a kind of iridescent gold (the kind that goes green and blue depending on the light) and the ceiling was sky blue, with occasionally splodges of iridescent gold, where she had gone a bit nuts with the paint. The trees were orange today (yes, there are multicoloured trees in the room), and there was also a river, bright white with pink bubbles (a bit like bubble bath, only they tasted better) and everything looked pretty. So, Huggaholic was happy.

Suddenly, a big bit of glittery black smoke appeared, and inside was Eragon, coughing and spluttering, wearing a pink leotard. Huggaholic got up, pulled out her hairdryer and plugged it into her crown. She blew away the cloud, leaving Eragon in the pink leotard looking a bit sheepish. Huggaholic glanced at him as she stuffed her hairdryer back into her pocket and raised her eyebrows.

"Do I want to know why you're in a pink leotard looking like a ballerina?" Eragon shook his head. Huggaholic brightened.

"That means I do! Now tell me, or I'll set the frogs on you." Eragon glanced at the formidable looking row of armed frogs that now surrounded him. He gulped.

"I was, erm…getting…in touch…with my…feminine side…I heard Arya likes guys who are sensitive…" Huggaholic rolled her eyes. How gullible can you get?

"Eragon, you ARE sensitive. Look," Huggaholic made him close his eyes and walked behind him "Open them..." Eragon did, and said

"Where are you?", kind of panicy. Huggaholic shook her head and yelled "BOO!" in his ear. Eragon spun round, and promptly fainted. Huggaholic sighed. What a hero Eragon was.

Suddenly, all the other characters landed on top of one another in a very undignified heap. After quite a few minutes of trying to untangle themselves, they stood around, looking a little confused, and in Roran and Kitrina's case, embarressed, having been, ah, otherwise occupied before their arrival. Huggaholic shrugged and clicked her fingers,k and then they were dressed. But in the wrong clothes. Kitrina was wearing a MCR hoodie, skinny jeans and trainers, and Roran...well, Roran looked like a drag queen. He even had make-up on. Nasuada giggled a bit at the sight of Roran Stronghammer in heels, and said "You know, I think that mauve is DEFINITELY your colour Roran." before having to have a lye-down with the rest laughing at Roran tripping over in stilletos. Arya was the first to recover, and started to move towards Huggaholic, taking out her sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Huggaholic smiled at her, and replyed sweetly,

"I'm Huggaholic, this is my imagination. Your sword was _lovely_Arya, but I do prefer the one I made you better."

At that, everyone looked at Arya's sword (except Eragon, who was busy, having fainted and all that.) and Angela started laughing. It was an improvement on Arya's sword. It was a rubber chicken, with streamers and glitter coming from its mouth. Arya looked at it, her face horrified. After 30 seconds of staring at the 'sword', Arya started to laugh, and before you knew it, everyone was dancing the conga around Arya and Angela as the did a tango to the sounds of folk music (Yes, folk music. Yes, Arya.). then the music changed to Elvis Presley, and they all dancing to that.

It turned out that Omoris could do a pretty good Elvis impression, so it was to Omoris singing 'Love Me Tender' with Roran and Isandzadi as a back-up girls that Eragon woke up to. He watched, puzzled, especially at Roran's new dress sense and to Arya teaching Galby to do the waltz. His eyes went very wide at the dragons getting on and having giggles over a few hundred bottles of vodka. He eventually decided to join in the fun, but as he started to samba, he tripped over the rubber chicken and went headlong into a bath that had appeared (thanks to Huggaholic, who always liked a good bit of embarrassment). So he he stayed in the bath and sulked.

Anywho, Durza had been exploring the big room and had found a door. "Where does this go?" He yelled over to Huggaholic (he had to yell, it was a rather large room,k and Omoris had REALLY got into the swing of things.) Huggaholic glanced over at the door and snapped her fingers. Lots of locks, bolts and chains attached themselves to the door.

"Memory Chamber. No access." she snapped, then put on a film and brought out the popcorn. After the film, they had a foodfight, minus cheese (NEVER harm cheese. If you do, I will find you and EAT you mwahahaha).

When they were done, Elva looked over to the door and asked, "Aren't those chains supposed to be attached?"

Huggaholic froze, then did a quick head count.

"Where the HELL is Durza?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe my very first story/chapter ends with a cliffhanger! Sorry if it was rubbishy, I did try. Please review! Will update if you want me to! Hugs!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. We good? Good. Let's get going!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Right, so we got to the point where Huggaholic has just found out that the memory chamber has been broken into by Durza. Lets go!

"Hey, why are you freaking out so much? So he's gonna see some of your memories, big deal." Sloan said, picking his teeth with one of his knives. Huggaholic whirled round to him, and punched him, almost causing Sloan to stab himself to death (shame...)

"Yes it is a big deal, you useless barrel of shark intestines!" She screamed at him. "It's an invasion of my privacy! MY memories! Not his! You know how I feel, Murtagh, _don't you_?" She rounded on him, her tone of voice implying if he didn't agree he would soon find himself...lacking some things in some way.

Murtagh was sitting on one of the bubbles in the river, and then fell in when Huggaholic rounded on him. As he dragged himself out of the river, he looked down at himself and groaned. His _best _tunic, covered in white and neon pink. Joy. Realising that Huggaholic was still glaring at him, he coughed. He actually did agree with her, something which he had convinced himself he shouldn't do since he had landed on Arya when they had appeared here. He had no idea how he had got there, he had only just got dressed after his bath. After remembering how Roran and Kitrina had been (un)clothed, he inwardly sighed in relief. To be honest, this weird crown-wearing teen scared him. A bit strange, yes, since she was only 5ft 6, but still. She was very powerful. So maybe it was better to stay on her good side by agreeing with her, which he did anyway.

"Yes, absolutely, invasion of privacy. Yup, that's bad." He nodded as he spoke, away that he sounded like an absolute idiot that had made himself even more stupid by getting high. Ah well, at least now she wouldn't kill him...he hoped.

Huggaholic nodded, and smiled at him. "Good. So we all agree, we need to get Durza." She stared at each one in turn, even Eragon through the suds in the tub. They all nodded nervously.

"But how? Do we capture him by magic or what?" Islandzadi asked. Huggaholic looked at her.

"Actually I just thought we should run in and grab him." She shrugged. Everyone murmured in agreement. It made sense.

So, into the chamber they went, and all the characters stopped and stared.

The room was even bigger than Imagination Kingdom. It was full of computers, filing cabinets, and posters. Eragon edged towards the poster that was closer to him. It was Huggaholic without her crown on, sitting on a bed, reading a book. He peered closer, and was shocked to find the title was _Eragon_.

"You've been spying on me!" He yelled pointing at Huggaholic. This would have looked much more impressive if he hadn't been wearing a dripping wet, pink leotard. Huggaholic raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Eragon, you're a character in a book. You all are. You are part of Christopher Paolini's imagination." As Eragon burst into tears, Huggaholic approached him and patted his shoulder. "There there. It IS a very successful book Eragon, it's even been turned into a film. A crappy film, but a film."

Eragon brightened. "Can we watch it?"

Huggaholic scowled. "No. I wouldn't want to see you mentally scarred." She strode over to the rest of the group. "OK, everyone pick an isle, and search for Durza. Don't read anything."

They saluted and each started to look round. Huggaholic wandered around, she couldn't be bothered to look. she sometimes picked up a file and read from it. One such file she picked up she put down, giggling hysterically. "Oh, I forgot that! Fantastic! Ha, unbelievable."

Still chuckling, she turned a corner. And came face-to-face with Durza. He was holding a file, a malicious gleam in his eye.

"Embarrassing memories. Sounds fun."

Huggaholic dove for him, but he side-stepped her and ran up the isle, clutching the folder.

"NOOO!!!" Huggaholic screamed, sprinting after him. She conjured up obstacles for him, but he dodged them every time. She suddenly stopped.

"Stop! Don't go in that isle!!!" She warned him, but Durza didn't listen.

Huggaholic sighed, giving up. If he wanted to see her nightmares and most painful memories, fine. _He can keep keep them _she thought, then summoned the rest of the characters.

"Durza's having the fright of his life. He'll never be the same. Sorry."

They all looked at each other, and shrugged. No-one really liked Durza anyway. After all, he had done quite a lot of bad stuff.

"So what's so scary about your memories?" An Urgal asked.

A high-pitched scream came from the isle. "Don't! Please!!! Don't sing!! PLEASE!!!!"

Durza came out of the isle, screaming like a little girl, his already pale face drained of all colour.

"What did you see?" Galby asked, an evil plan forming. He could use these memories to take over the WORLD!!!

"Her....her...her m..mum, singing..." Durza shuddered, the memory still fresh in his mind. Huggaholic hugged him.

"It's OK, you'll get over it. Think-it'll make you stronger." Huggaholic unsuccessfully tried to hide the smile on her face.

Durza shook himself. "You're right. It will." He stood straighter.

"And to think, that's only the embarrassing memories folder." Huggaholic laughed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------Well, I'd like to thank bubbletea4me for reviewing and for the suggestion. More ideas please! So, you know what that means-review! Mum, I love you really!**


End file.
